


Assassin

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a tyrant is not without its risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you like it.

Ryan's free time often found him sitting on his throne, reclining back with his eyes closed as he thought over his laws and what he would have to do later that day. Free time was a rare enough luxury for a king, and he savored ever second he had of it. Savored the moment to clear his head and just relax. The past few weeks had been long and demanding, leaving the king little time to relax and take a moment for himself, so really it wasn't any surprise that when he finally had a moment alone, in his still and quiet throne room, he nodded off.

A pain in his side woke him up with pained gasp and his eyes shot open, blue meeting brown. He blinked through the pain, struggling to make sense of what had happened, before he realized that there was a man standing over him, holding a lance which he had buried deep into Ryan's side, deep enough to pierce the cloak behind him and even pin him to the throne.

"Good afternoon, King," the man said, spitting out the title as though it was a foul taste in his mouth. He twisted the lance and Ryan grit his teeth against the pain. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." Finally awake enough to fully realize what was happening Ryan glared at the man above him, one hand gripping the lance while the other moved covertly to his dagger.

"Should I know you?" He asked, and was rewarded for his question by having the lance thrust further into him.

"You killed my son!" The man spat. "You burned him alive in that cursed bull of yours and for what?! Because he planted the wrong flowers?!" Ryan thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had murdered any gardeners recently. He couldn't think of any, but it had been a busy month, so he didn't discount the possibility that he had simply forgotten. The lance twisted again and Ryan winced in pain this time, knowing perfectly well a slight change in angle and a thrust upward would kill him. "I'm going to bleed you like a pig..." the man hissed, his eyes murderous. He leaned in close, his breath hot against Ryan's face. "I'm going to make you whimper and beg like the coward I know you are. I'm going to watch the life leave your eyes. What do you think of tha-" the man's eyes went wide with shock and pain as Ryan's dagger found his heart.

"I think," he said, twisting his own weapon even as the man died before him, "that if you're going to assassinate a king on his own throne, you shouldn't waste time talking about it. I know I didn't." He drew his dagger free and dropped it before pushing the corpse back. It fell with a heavy thud onto the steps of Ryan's throne and once the man was no longer pinning him down Ryan ripped the lance free of his own flesh, staggering to his feet and attempting to cover the wound with shaking hands.

Just then, the doors to his throne room were thrown open and he looked up to find three of his men staring at him. He moved to take a step towards them but faltered, and was forced to catch the arm of his throne to right himself.

"My Lord?" One of the guards asked, though his voiced seemed too distant.

"Don't just stand there," Ryan said through grit teeth. "Get me a healer." The guards left in an instant, and the moment they were gone Ryan collapsed on the steps of his throne, sitting next to the body of his attacker. He swallowed thickly and drew a hand from his wound, looking at the wound as best he could with blurring vision. Something was wrong. Wounds like this hurt, yes, but they had never incapacitated him like this before. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but by the fifth blink his eyes were too heavy to open and he had passed out.

As it turned out the lance had been poisoned with the venom of a small yet deadly squid relative. The healer, who Ryan made a mental note to reward the second he could, was wise enough to have recognized it and it was probably by his actions alone that Ryan still breathed, though he remained asleep for nearly three days. Despite the warnings however that he needed more rest Ryan was back on his feet the second he was awake and able. Three days was too long to leave his kingdom without their king, and every second he was confined to his bed was a second another assassin could use to their advantage. And the run in with the lance had been too close a call for Ryan's taste.


End file.
